Crosswinds
by sherabo
Summary: Katsuya hacked into the wrong computer and uncovered secrets that would change his life forever. It started as a game but tied him body and soul to Kaiba would who stop at nothing to get want he needed. In this case it was Katsuya's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: All rights belong to the creators of Yugioh.

**A/N**: I haven't found a picture for this fan fiction, and I will hold off till the end of chapter three. If there is an artist that I have inspired with this insanity, give me a pm. I would love to showcase your work. This story will be five chapters at most, so the challenge is on. I want someone to illustrate my story .

Chapter 1: Seto's Secret

Night it's beauty ever so incredible, a divine being that only became more wondrous with time. I loved the night it always gave me great comfort and restored the restless feelings that tortured my young heart. I'd sneak into the back alleys and open door after door to the shady dens; indulging in illegal activities which kept my mind occupied till the wee hours of the morning. In the good ode days I'd been called a computer programmer, but that's another story. I'm Katsuya and work is work, the night had become my lover.

"Care to kill a few hours and walk the walk, let's shoot the shit . . . hey we're almost there," Katsuya always talked to himself when he was nervous, and tonight the needles drew blood.

"Yo!" Next he passed a fool with his hand hidden behind his back. He probably had a knife would have stab me in the gut for twenty dollars and a few coins. But the look in my eyes let him know that I'm kin, worthless shit.

"Hey, just passing through . . . . ." I walked over a drunk lying on a lump of dirty old clothes, most likely all he owned. I didn't care. Next I knocked on a wooden door near the end of the alley. A guard rolled back an old bamboo blind, the dust smelled of stale cigarettes that drifted in the air.

"Open the god damn door," Katsuya spoke; agitation mirrored his words as he spit on the ground. "That's if you want to keep your jewels," he palms his own crouch and wiggles his hips.

"Why you little punk . . . let me at him," The smaller guard spoke to his partner. Nothing more than fancy thugs they open the door and started swinging blindly at Katsuya. The blond easily side stepped the guards and blinded the larger one with a can of mace, he emptied the whole can. It was easy to trip the smaller guard who tumble to the floor bringing down his buddy. Katsuya rubs his hands together and let out a chuckle as a sly grin spread across his face. It felt good to blow off a bit of steam. A voice down the dim hall averted his attention and once again he was on the defense.

"Ha! . . . Ha! . . . Must you embarrass the help _Goldie-Locks? _ Good help is so hard to come by" The bar-keep was an old friend of Katsuya's almost like a father.

"Those jerks, they couldn't guard my pet monkey," Katsuya's smile widen to a full grin as he hit the man on his back. "I told you to quit with that '_Goldie-Locks' _crap, that was a long time ago."

"Yeah . . . Yeah . . . ." he turned towards the bouncers who were busy untangling their muscled limbs. "Get back to your post, before I throw you out in the gutter with the rats, dumb shits." Nishikubo , known as Shou operated and owned a string of gambling houses in the red light districts of Japan. Domino was his first and favorite house.

"Next time look between the blinds before you open the god damn door," Katsuya gave the guards the finger and returned their glare.

"Hey what's with that face. You look like shit." Shou's hands were rough but with a gentle touch he turned Katsuya's face towards his own. "Anybody giving you a hard time just let old Shou at them."

"Nah, I just need a warm bed and a set up. A secure place; the best you got." Katsuya whispered. A chill hit his spine as he spoke. Shou was the only man he trusted in such matters.

"Well I'm going to need a little bit of time. This is not something you'll find at the local market." Shou thumbed Katsuya's head. He turned around and grabbed a bottle of spirit water which he poured over a small glass filled with ice. The water fizzed as it touched the ice; next he added a lemon twist and turned back to his friend. "What kind of job is it?" He pushed the chilled glass of mineral water to his adopted son. Katsuya ignored the last comment.

"Tomorrow . . . I gotta roll. It's best you don't know, so stay out of my business old man." Once again Katsuya smiled. The liquid numbed the acid building up in his throat.

"Must be heavy," Shou mumbled.

"I said no questions just do it." Irritation mirrored in the hacker's voice. He drowned the drink in two gulps and pushed the glass back across the table, "Next time add two twists and a cherry please."

"Yeah . . . . Yeah . . . . There's an empty table in the back. I'll send you instructions once I get it together. Now get outta my face, brat."

Katsuya moved to the back. He rested his ass in the chair but threw his legs and feet on top of the table. He listened to the sounds coming from an antique jute box. The song brought back memories of a time when he was foolish and in love. It was a time buried in heart but not forgotten.

"Why now . . . . . . .?"

**Flashback**

Katsuya stood in front of a small mirror, merely a shard of glass he'd taped to the bathroom wall. He'd plastered down the last unruly wave just over his left eye and smiled at his reflection.

"Yeah I'm hot. I'm hot and tonight I'm goin' do it." His spirits were so high. With practiced ease he slid the comb through his hair and applied after shave to his neck and underarms. A bit in his crouch and the boy was ready. "Kaiba I'm going to light up your world," he whistled and waited impatiently for the limo to arrive.

"Mmm . . . mmm . . . good. Mmm . . . mmm . . . good. . . . that's what Katsuya is . . ."

Inside the private club Katsuya chats with the bar keep; Jin wasn't a pompous ass like so many of Kaiba's rich friends. Jin actually treated Katsuya with respect not like a pet. Yeah he knew that was what the rich pricks called him. _Kaiba's pup_, didn't mean a damn thing to him he loved Kaiba with all his heart. Katsuya shifted his foot under the table and felt a warm glow generate beneath his skin his master was near.

Cold hands grabbed his slender neck and swiftly like a snake, fingers slithered up his nape, entwining between the golden locks that covered his neck. Kaiba fisted a hand full of hair and wrenched Katsuya's head backward. He stole a kiss with one deep thrust of his wet tongue. Katsuya mind went blank as he struggled for air, the game had begun.

His lover liked to play rough as he pinned Katsuya's arms around the back of the chair. To the naked eye the act could have been one of violence, but between these two lovers the erotic passion Kaiba unleashed was pure pleasure.

Drool mixed with the finest scotch seeped down the sides of Katsuya's mouth as he struggled to break free. Kaiba a heavy drinker since fourteen loved to drown Katsuya's virgin throat with the acid liquid, knowing it made the boy lose his will. Katsuya would become his slave and do anything Kaiba wanted . . . anything. Next Kaiba would pull him swiftly up into his arms and continue kissing him blindly, leaving his lips swollen and his body aching for more.

"You're like a bitch in heat," Kaiba smirked. "So how should we do it tonight, naughty boy?" Kaiba pulled Katsuya's bottom lip down scraping the insides with his nail. The scotch burned as it went down. Kaiba's close friends chanted, "More . . . . more . . . .

Katsuya started to sweat and he could feel a warm fluid run down his legs. The sensation brought him back to the present . . . .

"Must have been one hell of a dream," Shou pointed to the boner between

Katsuya's legs.

"Piss off,"

"Ok, you got one hour, here's the information. Equipment is already there. Don't waste the time. Circuits are really jumping with that special going around town, you know."

"Yeah . . . . Yeah . . . Kidney man, some bastard looking for a kidney worth millions of dollars," Katsuya answered.

"Don't laugh it's a sweet deal. Would have went down to the center, but my shit is all dried up," Shou grabbed his gut. "I'm taking both mine to the grave."

Katsuya grab the address and headed straight to the john. Just as his ass hit the cool porcelain his mind decided to rewind back to the past . . . . It was the worst nightmare of his life.

**Flashback **

Seto released the boy from his prison in the chair. Swiftly the two fought for dominance on the dance floor but ended up moving in perfect harmony, Kaiba was being good tonight. Katsuya pulled his lover to a quiet corner smiling as he gazed intently into the brunette's prefect blue eyes.

'_I've made up my mind,_' Katsuya thought. His heart filled with joy. Katsuya boldly pushed a small box which he carried in his hand to Kaiba. "Hey lover boy that's a present."

"Don't want it," Kaiba spoke. He'd decided it was time for Katsuya to service him; didn't have all night to play games. "Later," he threw the box on a nearby table, "you got a job to do, lover."

"Seto it's important, so don't dish me off. I know you got millions, but I'm going to open up a shop someday. I plan to make lots of money." Katsuya pulled Kaiba close. "I want us to be together, you know side by side."

Seto couldn't contain his shock and laugh for the first time in months. It'd been ages since he'd been so amused. Then he disappeared, leaving Katsuya speechless.

It took a few minutes for Katsuya's brain to reengage and realize he was alone. A messenger handed him a small envelope and informed the boy a limo was ready to take him where ever he wanted to go. Katsuya cried himself to sleep and cursed the stupidity that controlled his thoughts for the past year. Katsuya took the money and enrolled in special night classes. Teachers pushed the determined boy to achieve greatness in the computer technology. He belong to the elite group of hackers known as 'white hats' those that debug or fix security problems. He lived well with his father, sister, and mom. However gambling, lured in the shadows and redirected the course of Katsuya's family life. They lost everything. He became a top notch hacker; those that operated under a code, which acknowledges that breaking into other peoples computers is bad, but paid the bills.

"Ouch" Katsuya chuckled he'd almost zipped his junk up.

He finished his business and washed his hands and moved once more into the shallow traveling the back allies, time was running out.

Katsuya checked the door one last time, cut off his cell phone, and resorted to using candle light instead of electricity. It was important that his actions wouldn't be traced.

Laughing he felt like a secret agent. His fingers flew over the keyboard. With loving care he opened his favorite file, or should we say virus; a computer program that can replicate itself.

Red-eyes, she danced wildly through websites at his command, sometimes playing on her own. Red-eyes could function as malware, including but not limited to adware and spyware programs. She was the ultimate toy for an independent hacker. It was her flames that danced from computer to computer and roamed the bowels of Kaiba Corp. Maybe it was the challenge or just faith, but Katsuya opened a program that burned so deep into the Kaiba Corp network it caused him to piss his pants. He played around with the information but didn't understand what the hell he was looking at half the time. Only the fact it belong to Kaiba made it worthwhile that was the first time.

Now for the last time Katsuya was inside Kaiba Corp's system; he opened up private files that outline Seto Kaiba's deepest secrets. After reading his final instructions Katsuya deleted all the information linking him to the site. He buried all his contacts in the hacking underworld, before regret set in and emotion clouded his vision.

With little hesitation Katsuya closed his eyes and destroyed the borrowed lap top he'd deal with Shou later. Before dumping his cell phone in the gutter he checked his emails. All of them were from Ryou and his crew. '_Guess I should see them one last time before I split,' _his spirit grew heavy. He prepared for bed and his last sleep under a Domino sky.

"Yo, you heard the news?" Ryou a good friend punched Katsuya in the shoulder. His private wish was for the blond to fall in love with him. He often had dreams of been carried away in his arms to a far away land. "We been looking for you dude. The search is over; someone's going to be stinking rich. You know vampire style."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Katsuya playfully pushed the cutie back.

"The '_kidney-man_' found a donor. Man that sucks I guess it's back to the shit hole," Hiroto continued the conversation.

"Yeah . . ." Katsuya answered.

"Don't change the subject where did you go last night." Ryou asked again.

"Look you're not my nurse maid, don't need one. I go where I want to." Katsuya spoke. It was time to make his move. Cautiously he chose his next words and smiled while he pieced them together. "I got this gig up north, so I'm smoking."

Ryou panicked and nearly jumped into Katsuya's lap. "What about me . . . . You just can't leave. We got plans and jobs to do?"

"Look here's the specks for a new job and a little start up." Katsuya threw an envelope at Hiroto. Any traces of a smile vanished from his face and he turned to go, good- byes always suck.

"I don't want your money" Ryou screamed. "I only wanted you," dust on the wind that was the weight of his plea.

Katsuya had a few more stops to make, because in the next few hours his life would change. As he waited at the appointed spot, the hacker thought about the contract he'd just signed. It was through his hacking that he found out the identity behind the largest pay off to hit the wire. Seto Kaiba was the aka 'kidney man.'

Kaiba had gone underground shopping for answers to cover up a secret. He was sick, the man was dying slowly. Kaiba needed a kidney and with his rare blood type the changes were next to zero, or to be more accurate, one in a million. It would have been easy to go the conventional way but he'd be dead before a donor was found.

The deal was easy and the pay-off worth a poor man's gamble. Who wouldn't trade a pot to piss in for something better? First the blood match and other factors would determine if the person was even useable. If so they would receive one million up front to be delivered discreetly over the wire. Katsuya was a perfect match, first installment of one million dollars was on the way.

For the next six months the donor would live a life of luxury in a secret location as he prepared for the surgery. After the kidney was removed and the transplant successful the donor earned one million dollars, once a year for the rest of his life, but there was a special clause. Every six months the donor had to donate blood, he needed to lead a clean life, and it couldn't be in Japan. The donations would always be in different parts of the world for security. Only then would the person collect his money. It was a sweet deal and identities would be hidden, even from the recipient. Katsuya closed his eyes he'd passed the entire test, except one; he knew the name of the bastard that had enough money to buy a person's life. His laugh was long and sadistic in nature. It reminded him of a fart let lose in a crowded room. You wondered would ate the god damn beans, _veggie freak_. It was the same man he gave his heart too years ago. It was the man that reduced him to working back alleys. But it didn't matter; he was caught up in the wind . . . . . .

Peace

Sherabo: "Wow that felt so good . . . . . I 'm back and ready to entertain . . ."

Ryou: "Hey Sherabo why must I be left behind. Every time it sucks I want to be a bad ass too. . . "

Bakura: "Well at least your ass is in the story . . . . . Hey can I be the doctor . . . We could start with a kidney, and then move to liver, ahhhhhhhh . . . ."

Sherabo: "This isn't a remake of SAW, lover boy. We'll let the reviewers decide. Hey anybody listening, should we let psycho have a line or two?"

Ryou: "Don't forget guys you can email or pm your pictures or interest, but I really want something from someone that's real . . . . Yeah I'm spoiled lol . . ."

A/N: Hey guys I did a little research on hacking in the old wikipi and it was interesting to discover that hacking was really honorable, that terms such white hats, black hats, and grey hats are meaningful. Hey if it wasn't for these genius minds at work we wouldn't have the programs that entertain us today, including the deviant sites that taint our life lol. So here's to the hackers, but all in all protect your computer from their games and virus, sweet . . .

Now give me a little love and let's move on to chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: All rights belong to the creator of Yugioh, he's the greatest.

A/N: Still hoping for a picture . . . . . artist call.

**Chapter Two**: Blood Bonds

Two years had gone by in the sleepy town of Domino, since Katsuya walked its streets. The nights still gave comfort to his soul, but the day claimed his waking hours. Success and the good life suited the quiet programmer well. While sipping a chilled glass of mineral water, he waited for his friend to arrive, Mokuba Kaiba. He'd meet with the old gang later in the week and get the hell out of town.

Katsuya leaned back in the rattan loveseat and picked up a magazine Ryou thought he might enjoy reading. He casually flipped through the pages and quickly tossed the dueling magazine aside. It was the newspapers that caught his eye.

After two years the headlines still featured Seto Kaiba. He ran an international empire of businesses that touched every industry in the world. His reputation as a player kept him in the newspapers for a year as most desirable catch of the century. However it was the eye of a foreign Egyptian princess that eventually took his hand in marriage.

Tonight the Kaiba's were celebrating their first wedding anniversary and the opening of the first Kaiba Sea Resort. Kaiba's acquisition of a small island had become a floating amusement park that also served as a conservatory for endangered sea life in Japan. Exotic cuisines and special hotel accommodations designed for children and pets were a few of the specialties Kaiba installed. It was a playground for all ages and Mokuba's pride and joy.

Katsuya lived conservatively outside of Japan and he had become accustomed to his solitude,' _so why_ _am I here in this city surrounded by the ghost of my past . . . oh yeah.'_ As a favor to Mokuba the exceptionally gifted programmer was asked to run a security check on the entire computer system associated with the project. It was time to give Mokuba his final analyzes. Plus the trip gave him time to shoot the shit with the gang and check up on his own line of stores. He had to keep reminding his self to stay focus. Lost in thought Katsuya felt a tickling sensation against his leg; it was his cell phone '_probably Mokuba running late_,' he amused. He looked again at the prefect couple and tossed the paper in a nearby trash can.

"Serenity," he whispered after looking at the dancing sunflowers that appeared on his cell screen.

"Hi, Big brother . . . . . I heard you were in Domino for the weekend," he could feel her smile and the warmth of it pleasured his heart.

"Ah, is everything ok? You need any money? Katsuya couldn't help but worry about his baby sister. Sometimes she was so impetuous.

"Big brother, I'm fine. If it wasn't for your support mom and I wouldn't have this home or her dream flower shop." Serenity paused for a moment. "You're the best. She works all day and sometimes into the night with special orders. I bet you didn't know that mom designed the flower arrangements for the gala tonight at Kaiba's mansion. She works so hard but she is happy, so don't worry so much."

"It's my job to worry . . . . . I am the man." Katsuya's smiled and Serenity could feel the heat moving all through her body. "I just want the best for my little sister."

"Brother," Katsuya's love warmed her heart. He was like a bed of sunflowers forever dancing in the wind, tall and straight but fragile in nature.

"Don't be so selfish with your time; make sure you visit the gang." She paused again and started to mumble. Katsuya knew the punch line was coming. "Ah, there is someone I want you to meet; he's going to be at the Kaiba's gala and . . . ." of course Katsuya cut the sentence in half.

"No way, you're way too young to think about dating and marriage. Don't forget about college and a million other things you need to do first. I don't want you hanging with some jerk that only wants your money."

"Katsuya, don't be so mean. What money are you talking about? You know I really want to go to dance school. Isuzu runs the best dance school in the country and she said I'm really good."

"University . . . . You got it," Katsuya barked.

"It's my life. . . I love you big brother," the line went dead before Katsuya could speak. It wasn't the first time he had a fight with Serenity over her education. He sighs and checked his watch for the time. '_Mokuba where in the hell are you_,' the wind carried his voice right to the source.

"Hey brother number two, Kat-kun." Mokuba flew into Katsuya's arms almost knocking him out of the chair. You see Mokuba had a horrible crush on Katsuya. It was a cross between brotherly love, to romantic love, to friendship; he would have settled for any relationship so long as Katsuya was in his life. Thus was the importance Katsuya had over the hyperactive youth. It was Mokuba's contention Seto's one and only mistake was in letting the blond beauty go and Mokuba never let him forget it. He should have married Kat-chan instead of that sneaky princess, but Nii-sama had his reasons.

"Hey man what you have been eating," Katsuya smiled and pushed the raven-haired youth off his lap.

Happily Mokuba moved next to Katsuya on the loveseat and mischievous answered his question. "Little this and a little of that," Mokuba laugh and motion for his man servant to bring out the package which was the reason for his visit; the final fitting of the Tux he'd purchase for Katsuya to wear.

"Mokuba I told you I don't need the _monkey suit_ and I might not even go." Katsuya spoke, but his words fell on deft ears.

"We have a deal and beside Ryou would be so disappointed and I'm sure you wouldn't want to make him cry," Mokuba watched as the tailor adjusted the leg length and tighten the waist. The fit was absolutely awesome against Katsuya's slim figure. Next to his brother Katsuya had a near prefect body.

" Wowwww . . . . Besides I'll do something horrible if you don't."

Ryou stood in the doorway leading to the bedroom and openly admired his lover's well tone body.

"So we're being blackmailed by the little Kaiba brat," playfully Ryou stuck out his tongue.

"Ryou I'm counting on you, it's been ages and I want brother number two by my side. It's my celebration too and you're in my top ten. Besides Kat-kun you've got a line of stores and everyone knows you are the best programmer in the field and good looking. Welcome to the rich and famous. So get used to it." Mokuba just wouldn't stop talking. He danced around the blond and took Ryou's hand in his which led to the craziest two-step with four left feet Katsuya had ever seen.

"Ok . . . . , wouldn't want it said Katsuya wimp-out on a little fancy foot work," Ryou grabbed Katsuya out of the chair and the three cut the rug. Mokuba had a few break-dancing moves and Katsuya really showed off a fair amount of elegance as he waltz with his lover.

Ryou took the Tux and usher Mokuba out. He hated Domino and if it were up to him he'd never set foot in the city again. His lover had secrets which were buried under the roots of a tree called Domino.

After Katsuya left Ryou had the luck to run into him again about a year later. The man he met in a broken down love motel carried a shit load of despair on his shoulders. Katsuya was a customer and Ryou served him well. In time a relationship grew and they established their first store together; the rest is history as they say.

"Don't even think it. We are going." Katsuya answered Ryou's question with his hazel eyes. "Why we'll be the best looking couple there.

"Tonight . . ." Ryou sighs he can see his soul reflected his Katsuya's eyes. It was a good feeling, but fleeing. '_I'm on the edge of a cliff_,' Ryou mused, '_who will survive the fall_.'

Later . . .

Katsuya and Ryou stepped out of a limo provided by the host and walked down the red carpet which led to a special garden the Kaiba's constructed for the gala. Tall and regal a prefect specimen of a butler announced their arrival, but considering Katsuya's lack of status in the financial world no one paid any attention to them. Even the butler glared at them with piecing red eyes and brushed long black bangs from his face.

'_Commoners, defiling my master's soul with their presence, simply revolting _. . .'

"Snobs," Ryou murmured to his lover and swiftly made his way to a huge banquet table that surrounded a ten foot ice sculpture carved to perfection in the shape of Kaiba's _Blue-eyes white dragon_. Tiny lights twinkled in trees which surrounded the garden and smaller ice sculptures of dueling monsters were place on tables; it was a setting fit privileged and a testimony to his influence in the gaming community. Selected guests were given free passes to Kaiba's amusement parks, depending on their contributions and loyalties to the Kaiba foundations. It was all about money and Kaiba was the king.

'_What am I am doing here?_' Katsuya loosen the tiny bow around his neck, '_I feel like a monkey in a cage_,' he continued to be haunted by his thoughts, afraid to confront his real fear; his chest constricted.

Kaiba's scent and presence dominated ever footage of the estate. It took every ounce of Katsuya's courage just to stay afloat in this muddy water. If he didn't get out of here soon the breakdown would start. Faces swam in front of his silted eyes.

"Ryou . . ."

Ryou guided his lover to a lounge chair.

"Hey, waiter over here!" this was a big mistake. The minute Katsuya stepped into Kaiba's domain his attitude turned sullen. Ryou pulled him close and felt Katsuya's hands start to shake; the chill continued to travel over his whole body. He hated being so powerless over those emotions Katsuya guarded so preciously.

Katsuya sipped the cool water and Ryou dabbed his forehead. The hairs tingled on his arms as he nervously accepted a finger sandwich made with fish and vegetables. Katsuya's thoughts drifted to the first three months under Kaiba's confinement, they were the hardest. He had to leave his family under the impression he'd landed an unbelievable job. No one questioned him especially after the checks arrived and eventually a plane tickets to a better life.

The tests were painful and he was under constant surveillance, yet no one spoke one word to him. Invisibility couldn't have explained it any better. Trays of fresh vegetables, fruits, and rich sweets were always at his disposal along with a diet filled with nutrients. He was routinely massaged with oils and pampered. Katsuya was groomed like a stud horse. It was degrading yet satisfying at the same time. Just before the first six months were up he cut off all ties with the family.

After the surgery Katsuya woke up with one less kidney and a lot of pain that the morphine couldn't elevate. His heart and soul had been butchered. I've abandoned all that I love for money. Only the realization that Kaiba lived because of his unselfish act was Katsuya able to survive. Twice a year he donated his blood for money plus he regularly subjugated his body to urine test. He was Kaiba's personal blood bank and the beast sucked on him like a damn vampire.

"Damn it," Katsuya furred his brow.

Now after two years he lived well and owned a modest string of computer repair shops, and worked for commissions as he pleased. He started dating again and found comfort in Ryou's arms. But every six months he was Kaiba's property all over again.

Gently Ryou stroked Katsuya flushed cheeks in an effort to bring him back to the present. "Talk to me. What's this torment in your heart, man?"

"Not now . . . . I promise later,"

"Wow . . . . ." Cheers rose all over the garden snapping Katsuya back to reality. The King had arrived.

Kaiba and his wife entered the garden from a helicopter and landed on the balcony overlooking the garden. With grace they descended down to the garden on an outside elevator and moved to a platform slightly off centered. Kaiba's wife was a very delicate creature who spends her time tied to a wheel chair. It was a condition from childhood but none the less it didn't deter from her beauty or wealth.

Kaiba greeted his guest with style, he discussed just the appropriate amount of business and politely asked about family and friends from a list Mokuba had prepared in advance. Within the hour he'd mingle with the entire guest list. In Kaiba's world it was all about bribes, favors, and investments.

A pool of sweat gathered under Katsuya's shirt collar as Kaiba walked right up to him and passed by without uttering a word.

"Seto . . . Seto . . . . Wait didn't you see Katsuya and Ryou," out of breath Mokuba stopped in front of his brother and redirected Yuki's wheelchair back to Katsuya.

"Yuki this is Katsuya, one of Seto's high school lovers," He waited for a reaction with one hand on his hip. "Oops"

"Honestly your jokes are truly tasteless, Mokuba," Kaiba chuckle. "From the cut of his Tux I'd say he's your toy not mine."

"Oh, but out of all your lovers I'm sure he was the best."Mokuba whispered, simultaneously he focused a look at Yuki.

"Enough!" Ryou hissed, Katsuya placed his arm around Ryou's waist and Kaiba flinched. The wind rustled warmly around the combatants cooling the temperatures slightly as Kaiba broke the stand-off.

"I'm a married man and quite happy," Kaiba glance at his wife and smoothly took the chair from Mokuba. "Shall we dance?"

Kaiba glance back over his shoulder smirking at the couple. His eyes roamed lewdly over Katsuya's body as if he were sizing up a prize mare.

"Ah, I remember you used to tinker with computers, a hacker of sorts. Your father spent some time in jail, am I right?"

Kaiba licked his lower lip drawing Katsuya's attention toward him. He blushed completely ignoring the insults.

"Seto that was a long time ago, Katsuya is a computer programmer and he's the best; well next to you anyway. I've hired him to do the updates and system checks on the new system."Mokuba stood next to his friend.

"Really, I guess I didn't read that memo."Kaiba continued to roll the wheelchair but he left the guys with a parting comment. "Mokuba there's a difference between employee's, business associates, and friends. They don't mix; consider your relationships and weight the benefits carefully.

"Sorry Kat-chan, you know brother," Mokuba reached out his hand but Ryou slapped it away.

"You fool how you could embarrass Katsuya like that. It was hateful what you said."

"Ryou, no"

"Screw this"

"Ryou I'm fine, the rich love making fun of jerks like us."

"You expect me to eat shit too," Ryou hissed through a heart heavy with pain.

"I'm not like that, it was just a joke. I didn't mean to hurt you," Mokuba pouted. It's just that I can't stand that woman; she's such a freaking bitch. I swear that smile is a fake and I know she's cheating on my brother."

"Mokuba that's some heavy shit," Katsuya sighed.

"Yeah I know and one day I'm going to prove it," Mokuba kicked up a turf of grass and knotted his hands into a prefect fist. "Anyway I'm really sorry."

"I know that, so get out of here; it's your night." Katsuya turned away hoping the beating in his chest would subside. He turned away hoping the puddle of tears would evaporate.

Ryou push Mokuba aside and forced him behind one of the dragon sculptures, "Stay away from him. I swear even your money won't save you this time, he's mine."

"What . . . you can't own anybody," Mokuba stood his ground. "I don't need money to destroy losers. Street trash like you leave a string of garbage behind, I've got records." Mokuba viciously pulled out of Ryou's grip and pretended to brush lint from his sleeve. "It's only because Katsuya likes you that I allow you in his space. Don't ever forget that."

"Liar!"

Mokuba laughed, "Wanta play a game?"

"Spoiled, rich, heartless, that's what you are. You're like vultures that feed on the living and leave them for dead. Seto dump Katsuya without a second thought. He never cared a shit about him. I swear if you make him cry again I'll hurt you Mokuba in ways you'll regret." Ryou growled out his threat and walked away hoping he could calm the knots Mokuba's taunts made of his nerves. He needed the reassurance his lover's embrace would give.

'_Katsuya where are you_? 'Ryou looked around but only the faint scent of his after shave filled the air. Fake laughter surrounded his head and the air once warm now suffocated his throat. "Hey, has anyone seen my lover?" Ryou whispered, as air dropped crystalline tears on his cheek; he ran into the night looking for his lover. '_I'll make them all pay for hurting you_.'

Meanwhile hidden from view Katsuya instinctively fled to the pool house directly behind the garden. Too weak to stand, he massaged his legs and willed them to stop shaking. It was a mistake to come here; it housed memories of the first place Kaiba introduced him to the world of sex.

Katsuya rocked back and forth brushing up against the cool porcelain wall. He couldn't stop the blood as it started to burn and carved little electrical byway through his body. Slowly he rolled up his sleeves and stroked the needle marks on the inside of his arm. Well actually nothing visible with today's technology only the feelings remained. He could feel the quick sting a burning sensation when the needle first pierced his skin. After that he'd watched as the bag filled with a fine dark liquid. Ruby red its color was rich and distinctive; Katsuya's blood and Kaiba's life line.

Katsuya closed his eyes and allowed the pulsing he felt to take him away to paradise. It reminded him of Seto's powerful thrust filling his anus.

"Ah . . ." Each one deeper and faster till his goin burst with fire and he exploited. It happens every time he donated his blood, such lewd pleasure. Only when he became Kaiba's blood slave could Katsuya orgasm. It took days for his body and mind to stabilize and the process would start all over again in six months.

Ryou saved him from this endless cycle of madness and here he was huddled in a corner like a mindless fool; wining over something out of his reach.

"Augh . . . ," his right ear picked up the sound of the door knob turning. He willed his heart to slow down hoping the beating couldn't be heard, Katsuya's hands were glued to his penis which dripped with anticipation. It was only a couple of lovers, sneaky bastards. It was the way of the rich. Katsuya contemplated an escape route, while he completes his own act of sexual release.

'_Well maybe the man was a quick shooter.'_

The couple started to undress he could hear the unmistaken sound of lips locking and zippers flying.

"Shit," his cell phone rang, he'd forgotten to put it on vibrate. Ryou's voice rang out loud and clear; the couple split, leaving briefs and panties behind.

"Katsuya I miss you babe", Ryou twisted his long ponytail between his fingers wishing it was his lover's nipple.

"Ryou I just needed some time out. . . . But I'm ok," Katsuya's voice breathe hope into Ryou's heart.

"No, you don't have to protect my feelings." He shuffled his feet, agitation setting in. 'Don't you trust in us?"

"Ryou-chan . . ."

"I'm not him, but I promise to love you always." Ryou whispers, "Just give me a chance."

Still under the blood lust spell the hacker felt Kaiba's skillful fingers pinch his nipples roughly. How could he face Ryou after such betrayal?

" . . . ."

"Katsuya . . . . I'm come to you."

"No"

"But"

"Let's meet at our table, and then leave this freak show." Katsuya used his _I want you_ voice.

"Really . . . . You'll leave with me?" Ryou reverse directions his step light.

Before he headed back to the party, Katsuya sent a picture of his most enchanting smile to Ryou.

"Ok, see you in five minutes; it's to the right of that ridiculous ice dragon." Ryou kissed the picture and blushed. It was a special look reserved for him only, but this time he only saw sadness in lovers' eyes.

"Click"

"Click"

Ryou looked overhead and counted the stars while the minutes passed by. One, two, three, Ryou watched the mist in front of him part as a flash of blond sunshine came into view; fire blazing came into mind. His heart raced as his lover inched closer, restoring balance to his life.

Katsuya was extremely handsome in the burgundy tux Mokuba gave him. The tailored pants and coat were a sharp contrast to his dark features and caught the eyes of both men and women alike. That man could have stepped out of a romantic novel with a happy ever after ending. Katsuya was Ryou's treasure and like a pirate he'd kill to protect it.

Four minutes. . . Showtime. . . . Soon he'd pass the grand master's table, and Ryou would hold out his hand. Ryou's eyes sparkled with unbridled delight. Tonight he'd give Katsuya everything and love him till dawn. '_Please let him understand.'_

Suddenly a scream filled the air, horror at its best and all eyes turned to the table of the guest of honor. Two loud gunshots stopped the music coming from the orchestra playing. Priceless china, twenty-four carat gold rim glasses bounced off the silk tablecloth and tumbled to the ground. Two hundred invited guest screamed as Yuki's wheelchair capsized and Kaiba followed. His body appeared to be trapped between the wheels and a tablecloth soaked in blood and wine.

Yuki's bodyguard untangled the bodies quickly from the wheelchair and started to administer first aid to his mistress. It was impossible to tell who had been shot.

Mokuba gripped the labels of Kaiba's Tux and screamed his name over and over as sobs racked his body. He watched as Kaiba's struggled to speak coughing up blood but instead his eyes rolled upward into the back of his head and he passed out cold. His blood flowed freely staining the dew soak grass. Mokuba would always remember the moment as hell on earth; he repented every wrong doing in his life for the salvation of his brother's soul.

Katsuya stumbled inside the small area at the sound of Mokuba's voice, and searched for the source of blood now pooling on the ground, his heart stopped when he saw the limp form of Kaiba in Mokuba arms.

"Careful, don't let him swallow his tongue," Katsuya calm voice registrar in Mokuba ear.

"Big Brother," he screamed through jerking sobs yet he followed Katsuya's orders.

"Money bags," Katsuya tore a strip of cloth from his shirt and pressed the linen against Kaiba side. "Don't you dare die that's my blood you're wasting." He sucked up the snot running out of his nose and allowed his tears to fall. They washed away the splattered blood on Kaiba's face.

"Hang in there jerk,"

Security swarmed the garden like flies over shit. The helicopter's motor blades enveloped the cries of guest as they were all hurdled inside a tent like cattle. Interrogation would last for twenty-four hours.

"What the hell's going on?"

"I demand that you release me NOW!"

"This is an outrage . . . . Get my lawyers."

"Let me go asshole . . . Do you know who I am?"

It was Shakespeare at his best and everyone knew their roles, except for one.

Katsuya stayed rooted to the spot soaked in blood where Kaiba laid. Soon it would be marked with white chalk as Kaiba private detectives began their investigation. He could only move his head upward as he watched the helicopter disappear into the darken sky.

Katsuya started to rock rubbing his hands on his chest. He tried to stop the blood flow from Seto's side but it continued to run through his finger s that was all he could process at the moment. The scent drove him mad; it was his own, blood he'd given freely to Kaiba six months ago.

"Nooooooooooooooooo."

"Thanks and a special thanks to those that review, your opinion is valued. Well that wasn't easy, but very tense and fun. I hope you feel the pulse and let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to the creators of Yugioh now and forever . . . .

Welcome to a night of exotic food, ballroom dancing, and fun. Yet before the evening ended Seto Kaiba lay in the hospital shot and in need of blood. It's Mokuba and Katsuya who must race against time to save Kaiba's life. Set back and enjoy a latte and let me entertain you . . . . . .

**Chapter Three**: Blood Speaks

Within minutes the garden so beautifully decorated with ice sculptures and mini-lights resembled the remains left by one angry hurricane.

Two minutes ago guest danced to ballroom music, now the word '_murder_ 'buzzed between the lips of this elite group of society's best. Everyone had a motive to bring about the down fall of the Kaiba's, yet who had the balls to attempt such a feat.

Hastily constructed tents housed the guest and everyone was subjugated to a battery of test; starting with finger printing, confiscating identification cards, photographing, physical body searches, and verification of personal activities within the last forty-eight hours. This illegal invasion of privacy would last until the Kaiba Corp Foundation decided it was satisfied; only a fool would contest the validity of Kaiba's actions which were illegal.

"Katsuya . . . ." Ryou screamed and for a moment a flash of sunshine glowed in the darkness it was Katsuya's hair. Cold as ice on a winter's moon lit pond, he lay on the ground glazing into the night sky.

"You gotta help him," Ryou screamed as he struggled under the unwavering grip of the huge guard. With ease Ryou was dragged into one of the investigating tents. Kicking and screaming he continued to rant. "Take your hands off me, idiots." Chills ran up and down his spine as Katsuya's face began to blur. He watched the arrogant butler lift Katsuya off the ground with one gloved hand, brush grass off his clothes, and carry his lover like a sack of flour over his shoulder down a path that led away from the tents. Next he deposited Katsuya into a dark van parked at the end of the garden.

"No . . . . Somebody help!" Ryou screamed. "He's getting away." Tears streaked down his cheeks and his pleas were ignore. Two guards drug the young man to the body strip section.

Meanwhile inside the van a frustrated butler went about his work. The butler glanced at the tent, before he returned to his immediate task at hand. Ryou would pose problems but he'd deal with him later.

"Oh dear, what a mess you've made of yourself," the mysterious manservant mumbled to the darken skies. "All of this precious blood gone to waste; humans are such wasteful beings, but I must do as my master commands," he hummed a sinful tune and continued to work.

"Ahh . . . first a bit of clean-up is in store_," _Sebastian smirked as he removed one glove from his elegant hand and with two fingers he gently applied a bit of pressure to the base of Katsuya's neck. The young man had passed out due to shock. The haze slowly lifted around Katsuya's face and he opened his eyes fully. His face showed traces of color returning. Next he snapped his fingers and all the blood disappeared from the hacker's clothes. Sebastian smirked and quickly covered his hands with a fresh pair of gloves. "What I must endure for one's soul."

"Where am I?" Katsuya jump and defensively backed into a corner, he looked around for some kind of weapon, but instead locked eyes with Kaiba's butler. "Mister you better start talking before I start swinging."

"Human boy, you wet my appetite, but your soul is not a favor I desire; too thick and a bit spicy for my taste. My master's soul is rich and fragrant yet dark and mellow like aged wine that would be an apt description of one so pure. However he has dilated its body with a bit of spice, so I guess you'll offer a bit of enjoyment."

"What the hell . . . Who are you?" Katsuya was fully awake and the night started to play back in his mind. He looked down at his hands which only moments ago were covered in blood. He could still feel Kaiba's silky brunet hair between his fingers. His eyes traveled upward and landed on the handsome man clad in black who babbled on about souls and spice.

"I'm warning you pervert!" Katsuya hissed.

The soft purr of a well tuned engine alerted Katsuya that he was moving. '_This isn't good, Kaiba has been shot. Well as least I think so, I know he's alive; he gotta be that jerk is too stubborn to die, and I've been_ _kidnapped, by his freaky butler. Well I've been in worst shit than this_,' Katsuya though as he worked on an escape plan.

'_Humans, so fragile, emotional, and irrational; why my young master desires this one are unforgiveable,_' Sebastian ignores the blond and continued to perform his duties.

'_Damn it no windows, just me and him. I know I can take him. . . ._'Katsuya scratches his head, pissed at the helpless state of affairs he was in.

"Gracious, we should be arriving in a minute. So calm down, sir; all your questions will be answered in due time."

"Old man, I ain't a school boy so you better start talking, if you ever plan on walking, like now!"Katsuya figured Kaiba has strange employees but this man he couldn't figure out. Maybe he worked for that big five although they were all dead, but that didn't mean they couldn't come back to life. After all this was Domino. He just had to figure out a way to take him out.

"Your journey has just begun; I suggest you reserve your strength for the battle yet to come. It will require all of your limited mental powers of which my master has placed his life on. Actually it would be to my advantage that you fail, but that would sully the contract."

'_Contract that was a word I understand. Finally we're getting somewhere pale face demon freak,_' he thought. He noticed a set of tools to the left thrown on the floor of the van. One item stood out, a crowbar, and the door was about three feet away. If he moved cautiously; his plan could work.

Suddenly the van jerked to a stop throwing Katsuya against the door which flew open. Sebastian leaped outside and observed the silly human. The boy landed safely; now wasn't the time to waste mending broken bones.

The warm earth cushioned Katsuya's fall, although he felt a sharp pain in his left hip; not enough to cause any problems but just enough to suggest he was in a world of trouble.

'_Time to come up with another plan since the first one fell through.' _Before Katsuya had a chance to ponder his situation any further he was yanked up and escorted roughly into a building. Blindfolded he tumbled down a flight of stairs and into a room. Two men hoisted Katsuya to his feet and pushed him into a chair.

"Hey take it easy, I'm worth a million to your master, Kaiba –boy." Katsuya's heart ached as visions of Kaiba lying on the ground replayed behind his closed eyelids. He shivered inside but still maintained a level of cool.

The freaky butler removed Katsuya's blindfold.

"Sir, I await your instructions," the cocky butler pointed to a keyboard directly in front of the bewildered hacker. A white envelope was propped up against the monitor. On the front the letters "KC" embossed in gold stood out clearly.

"Instructions, my ass," Katsuya flinched. '_More like orders from my blue-eye lover; what are you up to Kaiba? I'll play your game but don't expect my full cooperation,' _he thought_._

"I believe this will clarify any questions you may have, sir," Sebastian flinched at the words he was forced to uttered, from his perfectly formed lips.

Katsuya tentatively took the white envelope embossed with Kaiba's trade mark into his hands and gracefully opened it with a fingernail.

"Ok, here goes." Sweat gathered under his arm; minutes seem to tick by. He reached inside and extracted a piece of paper and stared at a jumble of letters and numbers that had to be some kind of code. All Katsuya saw was two pages of scripted shit.

**K-T-U-A#1P-P-Y retsaM s-t-**

"Mmm . . . . What the hell. Ok got yeah."

His fingers were itching to get busy; it was an old code left over from his hacking days that Katsuya entered into the high-tech system. What bothered him most was Kaiba's access to his deepest secret.

'_What else did money-bags have up his sleeve?'_

Flashes of electric blue temporarily blinded the hacker as the monitor came to life. Not only one screen but six others hidden by sliding wall panels came to life, all of Domino exploded before Katsuya's eyes Astounding, but not unexpected Katsuya watched the mayor taking a shit, police patting down a hooker inside a holding tank, two city officials leaving a brothel, and the insides of a luxurious bedroom suite that constantly scanned other rooms of the same quality. Later he would find out it belong to Yuki, Seto's wife. Lastly Mokuba hunched over a chair; he clutched the back of it with his small arms. Although his face was buried against the back of the chair his distress touched Katsuya and reinforced the courage he needed to find for the task that Seto placed in his hands.

"_KAIBA," _Katsuya wiped imagery tears from his eyes_. _

Sebastian's lips parted, "What a wonderful sound, anger, confusion, and lust."

"**You're late or maybe my death is more important. I will assume that if you've manage to crack this code I'm still breathing. So I advise you to get it together go blow your nose and focus on saving my life." **

Mesmerized, Katsuya watched and listen in awe as Kaiba barked commands from speakers hidden behind paneled walls.

"**Its obvious security has been breached, so any messages will self destruct in ten minutes; but I'm sure a two-bit hacker like you can figure out how to get back in. This terminal is my life line, or should I say your lover's, don't screw this up." **

Katsuya's eyes were glued to the monitor, especially the hologram that leaned again the screen and pointed to the words in bold print. Seto Kaiba in the flesh with a glare burning from his blue eyes that touched Katsuya's very soul.

"Kaiba," Katsuya whispered. It was freaky; one monitor showed Kaiba being wheeled into a secured room. An IV was attached with tubes running into his arm and two nurses plus a body guard followed behind. Mokuba and Yuki stood to the left of the procession and the cocky butler stood next to Mokuba.

"What the hell?" Katsuya rose from his chair and looked around the room, Sebastian had indeed fled.

"**Calm down puppy and tell me how they did it. Gun shots at the gala planned next month, car accident before my stock holders annual meeting, poison in my morning coffee , making love to my wife while vacationing in the tropics, or just screwing around with my lover."**

"STOP it asshole," Katsuya screamed. "You could've died . . . and I'm talking to a computer. You're one sick bastard."

"**One . . . Two . . . Three . . . Oops . . . times up." **Kaiba winked at his former lover as he faded away and the monitor went blank. Lost in thought he continued to watch the hospital monitor. Mokuba was crying and Yuki had left the room summed by a small horde of reporters. Sebastian stood close to Kaiba and appeared to communicate with the unconscious CEO. The race was on . . . . .

Stunned Katsuya attempted to hack back in but the vibrating of a cell phone in his pocket interrupted his concentration. He watched as Sebastian skillfully guided the young Kaiba out of the room and handed him a cell phone. His voiced quivered.

"Hello"

"Mokuba . . . ."

"Kats-kun . . ." Sobs wrench his young body, "Where are you?"

"I'm with you man . . ."

Mokuba looked around, "I'm scared"

"Listen you're a Kaiba and Seto wouldn't want you to fall apart. He's alive and that's all that matters."

"No Kats-kun; you don't understand. Somebody tried to kill my big brother. . . . He needs blood; it's rare and the city's supply is out. So Yuki's organized a special news conference and appealed to the public for help. Calls are jamming the circuit with donors willing to sale their blood. It's a circus. Surgery went fine but he's lost a lot of blood, something about his immune system. I don't get it Kats-kun. He's missing a kidney!"

"Mokuba . . . ."

"But you don't understand . . . he's all I got."

"Mokuba I got your back and I promise I won't let him die," Katsuya had to get through before Mokuba cracked. "Look you gotta trust me; that butler from hell will be our only contact.

"But . . . ."

"I gotta stay in the shadows, but I'm by your side." Katsuya voice changed to one of comfort.

"Sebastian gives Mokuba a box," Katsuya waited.

Mokuba eyes lit up as he fingered a tiny gold dragon attached to a ring. It fit Mokuba's pinky; the eyes glowed and the boy could feel his brother's warmth. The feeling moved along his arms down to his chest and electric shocks burst in his heart.

"Nii-sama . . . I love you." Mokuba murmured. "Thank you"

Mokuba's lower lip stared to quiver and he took a deep breath. The ring matched the pendant Seto wore around his neck and testified to an unshakable bond.

"Good, now listen."

"Yes . . ."

"I need you to get Yuki and her fan club out of the hospital and away from Kaiba." Katsuya watched Mokuba carefully. The little guy had grown a foot taller.

"How am I supposed to do that, she's playing the distressed wife perfectly. What about the blood?"

"Ahh . . . it's on the way; we have to move Kaiba immediately." Joey spoke firmly to the young Kaiba.

"But you can't move him, she'll. . . . ."

"That's why you gotta get her out of the hospital, now!"

Mokuba jumped at Katsuya's words and he looked around. Quickly Mokuba hurried back into Nii-sama's room. He looked so peaceful. Mokuba touched Nii-sama's face with one hand and placed his other hand over Kaiba's heart. With a love that burn deep inside his soul Kaiba's managed to raise his own hand and place it over Mokuba's.

Katsuya watched the two brothers' and vowed to save Kaiba and bring a smile to Mokuba's sweet face again. Nobody had the right to piss on his master.

"Kaiba's life is in your hands . . ."

"Kats-kun,"

"DO IT!"

"Click"

"Click"

Katsuya fingers danced on the keyboard as he entered a fresh code. Once again he was caught up in the spell of hacking, only this time the melody took flight with Seto Kaiba leading the way.

thanks for sharing your time with us...'peace out'

reviews are most welcome... Sherabo...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to the creators of Yugioh now and forever . . . .

Happy New Year! It's great to be here and I've enjoyed the highs and lows we've shared together. Thanks for all the love you've given to my crazy ranting, and let's do it again. I sincerely send my spirit out to touch every one of you in some way and I hope it gives comfort. Peace!

**Chapter 4:** Blood Tears

Katsuya refused to look directly at the monitor in front of him; it was a bit too creepy for comfort just being so close to Kaiba's image, how could anyone be expected to understand the genius or madness in Kaiba's mind. If I push '_open_' it would activate the image and Kaiba would start talking. But Katsuya under estimated his master's true nature because the hologram responded to the presence of the blond in the room. His scent was enough to get Kaiba's larger than life image up and running. Ya know it's when the voice on the phone tells you to '_repeat that I didn't understand you_.' Katsuya jumped out of his skin.

"**How long are you going to set on that lovely ass and contemplate world peace?" **Kaiba stood in front of the hacker, with a half smile on his face. Instead of his signature white suit and blue silk shirt, or vest Kaiba chose black leather skin tight pants that stopped just below his navel, a bright red silk vest which he left open, and dark crimson boots, the one's Joey dared Kaiba to buy years ago. A broad silver studded belt wrapped around his narrow hips and Kaiba hooked his pinky into the nonexistent hoops. Actually his hand disappeared just below the belt line. With his other hand he openly pushed a prefect strand of chestnut hair behind his ears. Katsuya's eyes rested on cerulean blues, after he mentally undressed his master from head to toe.

Silver and leather; same belt Kaiba use to tie him to the head post on his king size bed, one of the many games they played. Kaiba would kiss his bruised wrist all night. Slowly he moved his fingers away from the keyboard, and gently massaged his palm; he watched as the monitors came to life with the exception of one.

"Shit . . . you're one sick twisted bastard," Katsuya placed his hand over his heart; he couldn't control the tidal wave of emotions that threaten to consume his soul. He stumbled back and fell against a chair, surprisingly in front of the blank monitor. Once again all of Domino lay before his eyes including a few private rooms in the mansion. _'God what's behind door number three?_ _Maybe his bedroom or worst_,' Katsuya thought. He saw visions of himself over the years bound to Kaiba with invisible threads. These threads wrapped around his body so tight that drops of blood covered the floor. Loose threads guided by the wind gently caressed his cheeks. It sickens the hacker to know he was just a tool and a foolish one at that. Snap and the puppy wagged his tail and jumped through the hoops.

"**I've been called worst, by smarter men, but you're amusing," Kaiba smirked and moved to a monitor on the far left. Let's see my injuries aren't life threatening, you've made arrangements to transport me to a private location, and my beautiful wife in under investigation, along with the board of directors and one-hundred party guests. We can take Ryou, your little toy off the list he's about as smart as you and I don't see him as a threat. How am I doing so far? . . . . So far . . . . So far?"**

"Cut the crap Kaiba, you're blinking' out," Katsuya hissed. "Guess your program has it flaws. Go save your own damn self I'm through being your slave." With his pride in tack Katsuya headed for the door only to find the way blocked by Sebastian.

"I don't think so. . . . Ya can't keep me here. So move over Mr. Freaky. I'm through playing games, got it."

"Perhaps you'd like a cup of coffee, my master has great taste only the finest beans will do. I grind them to perfection every morning." Sebastian stepped to the side, allowing the festered hacker a little breathing room.

"Well you going to the hospital, looks like your grinding days are over. I don't drink coffee, it poisons the blood." Katsuya wanted to go to the hospital and kick Kaiba's butt.

"**Visiting hours is almost over. I don't like to wait; I've ordered your special treats," Seto's hologram positioned itself behind the blond.**

"Look cut the crap. Who are you?" he shifted his glazed towards the butler. "WHAT are you? _Mr. High-Tech Machine –Man_ . . . I ain't doing a damn thing until I get some answers?" Now his confused feelings turned to angry. Katsuya threw a chair directly through the hologram. Kaiba floated away and Sebastian continued to speak.

"Humans are such a bothersome lot?" The man in black arched his brow and sighed. "I'm a demon employed by Seto Kaiba as a butler; some would say that I'm one hell of a butler. I'm able, strong, omnipotent, capricious, a performer, fluent, supremely talented, terrorist by nature, deathly, divulging, and the owner of Seto Kaiba's soul."

"Yeah, and I'm the tooth fairy," Katsuya wanted to shrug the comments off, but the look in the demon's eyes or to be more descriptive the bright glow and hot flames that escaped from his eyes waken that eight sense in his spirit. Katsuya was best friends with a five thousand year old pharaoh and an Egyptian thief. "Ok, devil . . . demon whatever you are. Why me?"

"Tooth fairy you're not, but the master shares a past with you that can't be denied." Sebastian produce a tray filled with treats, that momentary had the blond blushing. "Yeah we hung out together; Kaiba has a lot of friends."

"Must we play these games? You look uncomfortable, little master and that makes you less exciting. A frighten doe. " Sebastian waited for Katsuya to sample a hotdog slider from the tray and gulp down a frosty glass of raspberry lemon aid, before he spoke.

"Ok we had a few rounds, what's it to you?" Katsuya licked his lips; he could feel the sweat beading underneath his chin.

"It's called friendship nowadays, how entertaining. Sex comes to mind and not in this life time which is trivial, but a thousand life times ago you were lovers."

"Quit jerking me around, I've heard the story. . . . Kaiba's a priest and I'm a servant,"

"Your souls are linked and it's my pleasure to see that they stay together in this life time. I would hate to lose my decadent buffet after waiting a million years to feast," The butler's eye's blazed like fire.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm the son of a drunk, a hacker that made a few good deals and fell for the wrong guy."

"Seto Kaiba was a priest and favorite of the pharaoh. You aren't the tooth fairy, but a young priest, Jou the bronze beauty in the service of Seto Kaiba. Relationships were forbidden, but the love shared between the two of you couldn't be denied, plus Kaiba is one stubborn delicious treat. This high priest made laws to protect the feelings that Jou inflamed. His desires were out of control. Wars besieged the lands and kingdoms were lost; the shadow realm took your soul in a vicious game and Kaiba waged war on the Pharaoh. His rage stripped him of all his human emotions and he's searched for your soul all these years. It was the sorrow and anger that let me to you. Ah . . . the sweet scent of innocent souls headed straight to hell."

"And I'm supposed to believe that load of crap. Kaiba only cares for Kaiba; he's the ice-man." Katsuya walked to the door and turned to face the unreadable face of the butler.

"Will Kaiba be safely transported to a hospital?"

"I'm capable,"

"And his condition is it stable."

"Rest easy"

"Then let me tell you a story, I prepared a midnight dinner with candle light and jazzy tunes. Romance was on the menu for my lover. I belonged to him with my heart, body, and soul. It was a dream, a silly fantasy of a boy that believed love conquered all." Katsuya pause and smooth down the bangs on his forehead. Kaiba used to stroke that spot and continue teasing him with little love bites that left a tingling sensation down his neck. Sometimes he drew blood like a damn vampire throwing him on the bed while striping the boy of all his clothes. Seto's lovemaking would consume Katsuya's mind for days until the next time he called. But this time would be the last time.

"My lover tossed me out of his life like day old garbage on a hot day. He used my heart for target practice and every dart hit the center," It was difficult to speak as the painful memories surfaced. "Kaiba was my lover."

"Get a grip, there's work to be done," Sebastian sighed. "Deny everything till hell freezes over, which it won't, but he's still your master. It's the perfect relationship for beast."

"Aren't you listening". . . . . Katsuya screamed? "He took it all! I traded my soul with the devil for money. Maybe a priest moved the world for his lover in a past life, but in this one I'm just a something caught in the crosswinds, a pet used to amuse a married man. Well I'm tired of barking and I won't roll over anymore. Got it." Katsuya adjusted his jacket and placed his shaking hand on the doorknob. Kaiba would need a transfusion soon and the pain would start all over again.

"Wait, Kaiba wants you," Sebastian volunteered, checking the time on his antique chain watch.

"Whatever Kaiba wants he gets?" Katsuya twisted his hands together, a nervous habit. "Why couldn't you say need? One little word and I would've followed him everywhere. Take me to him now."

"That's impossible,"

"Impossible, screw you . . ."

"What about Mokuba, he can't get through this alone, he trust you."

"Trust, I don't believe that's in the Kaiba's vocabulary. So tell me what's under door number three. That blank monitor and maybe I'll play."

"That's for my master's eyes only." Sebastian cleaned up the tea server on the fallen table from the chair Katsuya threw.

"Show and tell Kaiba . . . . Show me or I'll walk," every bone in Katsuya's body ached.

"It's getting late; I must prepare a report for the press," Sebastian ignored the blond. "I've prepared a room in the main house. It's what the master request."

"It's over man. You know where to find me, I've got a man and it's time I gave him the love he deserves," tears gathered in the blond's eyes. For the first time his mind started to function in a normal way. Kaiba didn't need him as a lover and it was time he understood. Katsuya slammed the door and reached in his jacket for his cell.

"Ryou, hey man. . . ."

"I'm fine . . . ."

"Kaiba . . . he's Kaiba. Ah . . . . There's something I gotta tell you. . . "

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Happy New Year!

Thanks and review lets spread the love . . . . . .


End file.
